The Secret of the Black Night
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: Harry vient de perdre Sirius... mais ce soir là, il va gagner quelqu'un... une épaule sur laquelle il va pouvoir se reposer le temps d'une nuit... peutêtre même pour la vie... SLASH


**Auteur :** _Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_

**Titre de l'histoire : **_The Secret of the Black Night_

**Avancée :** _One-Shot_

**Fiction Rated : **_M_

**Genre : **_Angst et Romance (pas trop le Angst mais c'est ça qui va mener Harry)_

**Couple : **_Je ne le dirai pas pour la surprise mais c'est un Slash, évidemment !_

**Résumé :** _Harry vient de perdre Sirius... Il n'y a pas de Spoilers du tome 6...

* * *

_

_**THE SECRET OF THE BLACK NIGHT

* * *

**_

Harry était dévasté. Il venait de perdre la personne qui était si chère à son coeur, la seule personne qu'il s'était permis d'aimer. Sirius Black... son parrain... son père... il avait pensé qu'il serait toujours là pour lui... avec lui. Mais il l'avait abandonné, à son tour... Harry avait poursuivi Bellatrix Lestrange dans le département des mystères et lui avait infligé un pauvre doloris. Puis Voldemort était arrivé et Harry avait fui sous l'injonction de Dumbledore. il s'était retrouvé dans un amphithéâtre, seul... face à son désespoir. Ses larmes avaient coulé comme si jamais plus elles s'arrêteraient. Devant ses yeux se rejouaient les moments qu'ils avaient eu ensemble... ils avaient été trop peu nombreux...

La porte s'ouvrit, troublant sa solitude. Les reflets de la lune illuminaient cette personne, ses longs cheveux si blonds et son masque... ses yeux de couleur aussi gris que l'orage... Harry n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Il s'assit sur le bureau apparemment professoral, face aux étoiles et dos à l'intrus. Les bruits de pas du blond résonnaient et il s'approchait... de plus en plus. Il se mit à côté de lui, debout, face à la nuit aussi.

- La nuit est très belle ce soir... murmura l'homme.

- Une nouvelle âme s'en est allée dans le trépas de la nuit, dit-il les yeux dans la vague.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau, l'homme se leva et se mit face à lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et Harry s'y accrocha comme un naufragé à une bouée. Il lui raconta toute sa peine et sa douleur. Le grand blond ne disait rien, il écoutait, il réconfortait comme il l'aurait fait pour son fils sauf que ce qui arriva ensuite n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce lien. Harry s'était calmé, leurs regards s'étaient accrochés... Harry avait levé lentement sa main à la rencontre du visage du blond... il lui avait retiré le masque délicatement, prenant soin de ne pas arracher de cheveux... puis tendrement, il avait embrassé les lèvres fines et rosées du mangemort. C'était un baiser d'une pureté sans pareille emprunt de tout le désespoir de l'étoile du monde sorcier. L'homme ne faisait rien pour lui résister.

- Lucius... je voudrais que ce soir, vous me fassiez oublier tout ce qui n'est pas vous, avait murmuré Harry.

Naturellement, le respect imposé par son âge, pas qu'il était vieux... 32 ans mais il était son aîné, faisait qu'Harry le vouvoyait.

- As-tu conscience de ce que tu me demandes, Harry Potter ? Avait questionné Lucius.

Leurs yeux semblaient vouloir se faire l'amour directement. Harry se coucha calmement sur le bureau.

- Prenez-moi, chuchota-t-il.

Lucius passa un bras sous son dos et le releva. Il lui retira tranquillement la robe portant l'écusson des Gryffindor et l'étala comme une couche. Harry le regardait faire sans bouger, comme un accord tacite, la première fois d'Harry ne serait presque que pour lui. Le blond lui défit la cravate et l'envoya plus loin sur le long bureau. Il déboutonna sans hâte la chemise blanche. Il butina les lèvres du Gryffindor et l'embrassa avec douceur, il glissa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure faisant sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Il entraîna la langue d'Harry avec la sienne. Le jeune élève noua ses bras à son cou. L'une des mains de Lucius était sur sa nuque et l'autre s'afférait à déboutonner puis dézipper le pantalon. L'homme fit dévier le baiser sur la mâchoire, puis la clavicule, puis les tétons. Harry ne pensait plus, il savourait toutes ses caresses.

Lucius appréciait la beauté androgyne d'Harry. Ses traits étaient fins et gracieux, son corps était svelte et ses muscles ressortaient délicatement. Le blond défit les lacets des chaussures d'Harry, les retira ainsi que ses chaussettes et enfin le pantalon pour laisser le Survivant en boxer. Pas une once de graisse.

- Tu es vraiment très beau, le complimenta Lucius.

Harry rougit. Il se redressa et commença timidement à dévêtir le mangemort. Le corps de Lucius était pâle et musclé, quelques cicatrices zébraient son torse gracieux, Harry retraça chacune d'entre elles avec sa langue. Il ne vit pas le sourire de Lucius Malfoy et c'était dommage car c'était un sourire à couper le souffle. Puis Lucius reprit les rennes, il recoucha Harry sur le bureau et s'attela à le faire gémir. Il lui retira son boxer pour découvrir l'état d'excitation dans lequel le brun se trouvait. Il commença à caresser sa hampe. La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra brusquement.

- Encore une fois... es-tu sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ?

La respiration haletante, Harry hocha la tête. La main de Lucius caressa ses hanches. Harry se cambra à la recherche de plus de contact. Il gémissait parce que l'autre main le masturbait délicieusement.

- J'ai envie de te sucer, murmura l'homme.

- Faites-vous plaisir, répondit Harry en gémissant.

- Tu es vraiment en tout point parfait...

Harry rougit davantage. Lucius prit son érection dans sa main puis embrassa ses bourses, il déposa une multitude de baisers avant de jouer avec le gland d'où s'échappait déjà largement du liquide séminal. Il s'en abreuva avant d'engloutir ce sexe. Harry se cambra violemment dans un cri extatique. Allant à un rythme irrégulier, Lucius était de plus en plus excité aux sons que produisaient Harry.

- Je...

Comprenant que le Gryffindor n'allait pas tarder à venir, Lucius accéléra son travail. Les doigts d'Harry étaient crispés sur les rebords du bureau et il se libéra par saccades en ayant le prénom de Malfoy Senior à la bouche. Harry tremblait toujours sous l'orgasme quand il vit que Lucius le fixait en souriant.

- Vous... n'avez pas... terminé... s'il vous plaît...

Le mangemort retira son dernier vêtement. Il invoqua une petite huile qui se présenta à lui dans une fiole. Il en mit généreusement sur l'anus du petit brun et sur sa virilité bien dressée. Il allait y mettre un doigt pour étirer un peu le muscle de chair mais Harry lui intima d'y aller en une seule poussée directement. Lucius comprenait cette envie de douleur pour se sentir vivant. Il s'agrippa à ses hanches et Harry entoura la taille du mangemort avec ses jambes ce qui fit que le membre vibrant de Lucius Malfoy se retrouva devant l'entrée inviolée de son cadet. Il le pénéta d'un coup. Le gryffindor s'arc-bouta si fort que l'on aurait cru qu'il se brisait le dos. Son cri fut étouffé par la bouche du blond qui l'embrassa passionnément alors que des larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux.

- Oh Merlin... mmmh...

Les deux corps étaient étroitement enlacés et les coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus brutaux, à chaque fois, Lucius frappait la prostate d'Harry et lui envoyait une immense vague de plaisir. Le brun n'était que cris, gémissements, chuchotements... quand il en redemandait, il en avait toujours plus... jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les emporte tous les deux. Une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvrait, les coeurs qui battaient à l'unisson se calmaient progressivement, les respirations retrouvaient leurs rythmes normales. Lucius se retira.

- Merci... murmura Harry avant de s'endormir.

Le mangemort nettoya les traces qu'il y avait et se rhabilla. Il prit la cape du Gryffindor et le recouvrit. Il conjura une rose rouge qu'il posa à côté de sa tête.

- A bientôt, le lionceau... fit-il en remettant son masque.

Il transplana. Et Lucius fut puni au même titre que les autres qui n'avaient pas été pris par les Aurors. La personne qui avait retrouvé Harry lui fit le serment de ne jamais raconter comme il l'avait retrouvé... mais ce soir-là, cette personne avait pleuré, pleuré pour le mort, pleuré pour Harry... pleuré sur la guerre... Merlin qu'elle détestait cette guerre et les douleurs qu'elle engendrait. Depuis ce jour, Harry avait été plus renfermé que jamais... il ne faisait que travailler... travailler et travailler encore et toujours jusqu'à l'aube. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore des cours particuliers de défense et attaque avancées. Evidemment, le directeur lui avait accordé... plus personne ne voyait Harry, sauf au moment des repas et encore... Ron et Hermione ne comprenait pas... ils essayaient, mais Harry se refermaient à chaque tentative, alors ils avaient fini par abandonné à contre coeur...

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva... par une sale journée d'été... le Lord et ses troupes attaquèrent Poudlard. Ils étaient nombreux ceux qui avaient rallié sa cause... soit par peur soir par envie de plus de pouvoir... les motivations de tout un chacun ne concernait pas ceux qui se battaient contre eux. Les sorts fusaient et aucun ne semblaient vouloir toucher le Survivant. Bien au contraire... alors rapidement, il se retrouva face à l'instigateur de toute cette pagaille... et à côté de lui se trouvait celui qui l'espace d'une nuit l'avait fait revivre... celui qui l'espace d'une nuit l'avait fait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas son corps. Voldemort s'était approché de lui et ils avaient débuté leur bataille sanglante... elle avait duré longtemps... Harry se faisait rapide et agile et Voldemort se faisait puissant et invincible... Harry avait perdu l'utilisation de sa jambe gauche... il était à terre... un rayon arriva droit sur lui... un rayon renfermant la douleur la plus forte... le doloris... mais ce ne fut pas lui qui le reçut... La bataille semblait s'être figée... plus personne ne bougeait, on ne faisait que regarder le mangemort qui avait intercepté le sortilège de douleur...

Les yeux d'Harry qui étaient toujours vides s'étaient mis à briller d'une fureur sans nom et d'une peur irrépressible... il s'était levé tant bien que mal et s'était précipité sur Voldemort... envolé toute magie... ses poings frappaient partout où ils pouvaient... et la baguette du Lord qui était tombée atterrit dans sa main sans qu'il ne sache comment... il l'avait pris et avait braqué le Lord comme il l'aurait fait avec une arme à feu... seulement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir récupéré la baguette... il l'avait bien sentie sur son abdomen... mais son sort l'avait aussi atteint... tous les mangemorts se cotorsionnèrent sous la douleur qu'engendrait la disparition de la marque qui les unissait au Lord déchu...

Harry était couché, lui aussi... les yeux fermés... sur Voldemort qui avait les yeux grands ouverts... son corps veillit jusqu'à redevenir poussière... et le mangemort qui s'était interposé rampa jusqu'au corps d'Harry sans que personne ne l'arrête... il le retourna et le prit dans ses bras sous les yeux ébahis de tous... il lui caressa les lèvres, ses yeux tempêtes reflétant toute sa douleur... son fils s'était approché... lui qui était du côté de la Lumière par amour pour Seamus Finnegan... il l'avait enlacé... des cris de joie s'étaient élevés tandis que tous réalisaient enfin qu'ils étaient libérés... mais une personne ne profitait pas de cette libération... son corps avait survécu mais son âme n'avait pas supporté le poids de son crime... jamais il n'avait voulu tuer qui que ce soit... jamais il n'avait demandé à être celui qui aurait le pouvoir de faire cet acte... et tout ce monde qui le vénérait maintenant comme un dieu vivant lui donnait envie de vomir... bien qu'intérieurement...

Harry se sentit soulevé, porté et transporté... Tous regardèrent le mangemort qui tenait le Vainqueur dans ses bras, les regards étaient soit meurtriers, soit d'incompréhension, soit de compassion... certains comprenait qu'il ait pu tomber sous le charme de cet ange... d'autres ne voulaient pas que cet ange soit sali... ce qu'ils ne savaient pas... c'est que Lucius Malfoy avait déjà apposé sa marque que lui... et que maintenant que sa femme était morte sous le règne de Voldemort... il pouvait lui s'afférer à la tâche de faire retrouver à cet ange le sourire...

Les jours passèrent sans qu'Harry ne donne signe de vie... Lucius qui l'avait ramené chez lui et qui avait fait installer tout le matériel médical commençait à désespérer... cela faisait six mois que la bataille finale avait eu lieu, six mois qu'il ne bougeait pas... les procès des mangemorts étaient en cours... son procès était en cours... mais grâce à son acte... il avait eu droit à certains privilèges que d'autres n'avaient pas eu.

Et le jour de son procès arriva... il était soutenu par tout l'Ordre du Phoenix car l'on apprit son rôle durant cette guerre... espion depuis un an et demi...

- Peut-être que je ne te reverrai jamais, petit lionceau... alors je te souhaite de vivre heureux... car mon bonheur dépend désormais du tien... tout ce qui te rendra malheureux me mettra en colère et je ferai tout pour faire abattre la cause de ta peine... sache que depuis ce jour, je n'ai de cesse de penser à toi et ta douce voix... que je n'entendrai peut-être jamais plus... si je suis condamné, je ne veux pas que tu viennes me voir... que tu voies ma déchéance... je t'aime cher lionceau... Draco continuera avec tes amis à prendre soin de toi et à te réapprendre à vivre...

Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front et se fit violence pour ne pas goûter à ses lèvres... Il s'était rendu à son purgatoire... les faits qui lui étaient reprochés étaient on ne peut plus clair... de plus le ministre de la magie ne semblait pas l'apprécier... il se demandait comment cet abruti de fudge avait pu survivre... L'heure de sa sentence était arrivée... mais les grandes portes s'étaient ouvertes sur un Harry Potter traînant les pieds et en robe d'hôpital... Ses amis étaient derrière lui et le soutenaient... il allait s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment... leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau... le silence était pesant... il s'avança... lentement... comme s'il n'était plus habitué à marcher.

- ALLEZ L'AIDER PAR SALAZAR ! Cria Lucius.

Tous les regards étaient sur lui, maintenant... Harry se dirigeait dans sa direction.

- Cet homme... murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

On le mit sous "sonorus" pour qu'on puisse l'entendre.

-... m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine... j'ignore le jugement que vous allez rendre... j'ignore si vous allez... prendre en compte tous les témoignages qui ont été fait en sa faveur... pourtant... vous écouterez... ma voix... mon témoignage... je n'ai jamais rien demandé à la communauté sorcière... je n'ai jamais rien fait pour avoir plus de popularité... je n'ai jamais demandé à tuer... mais aujourd'hui... je vous conjure de me laisser cet homme qui certes, à enlever des vies, qui certes... a détruit des familles... je ne pourrais rien dire pour racheter le mal qu'il a fait... néanmoins... il s'est défendu comme un diable pour permettre à d'autres familles de vivre... il a du subir les colères de voldemort alors que la plupart de ses missions étaient sabotées par ses propres soins...

Son discours dura et dura... des émotions vives passèrent sur les visages des jurés... jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter s'évanouisse... un médicomage le transporta d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste... Ses dernières paroles étaient celles-ci "je vous supplie de me le laisser... tout comme je vous ai délivré... de lui laisser sa liberté..." Le procès avait été ajourné et ses amis s'étaient précipités sur lui. Draco était celui qui était encore plus touché que les autres car, enfin... il se rendait compte que son père n'était pas le monstre que tout le monde laissait croire... son père avait un coeur... un coeur qui avait été dérobé par Harry Potter... quelle ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ?

En réponse au plaidoyer involontaire d'Harry... Lucius Malfoy avait été condamné pour la forme à faire un mois de prison ferme... pour le symbole... mais la justice avait écouté le cri qu'avait lancé son étoile... Harry avait retrouvé Lucius après deux mois passés à l'hôpital... Le grand blond l'avait veillé depuis sa sortie...

- Tu as maigri... murmura-t-il alors que le vainqueur avait ouvert les yeux.

- Toi aussi... chuchota-t-il... ils m'ont écouté...

Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux...

- Merci Merlin...

- Chuuuuu... repose-toi, maintenant... tu as toute la vie devant toi...

- Je ne veux de cette vie... que si tu la partages avec moi... cette nuit-là a tout changé... et je crois bien que je t'aime... souffla-t-il.

- Alors je crois bien que tu doives me supporter pour longtemps... Harry Potter... car je crains être atteint de cette même maladie...

Un doux baiser fut échangé sous le flash d'un appareil photo... Le journaliste fut mis dehors et la parution du lendemain se vendit comme des petits pains... il serait dur pour harry et tous ceux qui avaient vécu la guerre de repartir d'un nouveau pied... mais ce n'était pas impossible... mais désormais... il n'était plus seul...

* * *

Voilà... je vous embrasse tous... et j'espère que vous avez apprécié

C'était la publication sur   
J'espère que ceux qui l'ont déjà lue et qui l'ont appréciée mais qui n'ont pas écrit de coms se manifesteront, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir : prochain one-shot à venir sur mon skyblog cette fois ci se sera un HPSS !

Et j'invite évidemment ceux qui viennent de découvrir la fic à déposer un petit mot ! De même à faire un tour sur mon blog qui n'attend que vos coms !

BIG KISSES

Ariane le 2 Mai 2006


End file.
